The present invention relates generally to inductive charging systems, and more particularly, to an inductively coupled probe employed in such inductive charging systems that incorporates a ferrite core structure that minimizes damage thereto caused by shock.
The assignee of the present invention manufactures inductive charging systems for use in electric vehicles, and the like. The inductive charging systems employ an inductive coupling probe that forms the primary of the charging system, and a charge port on the electric vehicle that forms the secondary of the charging system. The inductive coupled probe has ferrite embedded in the probe that is used to to complete the magnetic path between the charging system and the battery of the electric vehicle. Details of the probe are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,393 entitled "Fixed Core Inductive Charger" assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The ferrite used in the probe is a very fragile material. The probe described in this patent application is inserted and removed from the charge port in the electric vehicle during operation. It is desirable to provide for a means for preventing damage to the embedded ferrite due to shock during the insertion and removal process.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for an inductively coupled probe that incorporates a means for preventing damage to the embedded ferrite due to shock.